BBC Robin Hood: Different Shades of Summer
by Cassandra S. Fisher
Summary: Robin and Marian are apart because of this war, will they be able to be together in the end. Robin and Marian best friend Gwen join the outlaw gang, but after being capture by the sheriff she become quiet and secretive will they find out what is bothering her before it's to late to save her? *WIP*
1. Chapter 1

**_Nottingham Castle_**

Marian and Gwendolyn best friends since they were little. Gwen was from Locksley where Robin was the Lord of the village. Of course, this was before he became an outlaw. They would often talked about Robin when they were together. Marian told Gwen how much she was in love with Robin. Gwen listed and was happy for her. Marian was in the castle as a spy for Robin. She wasn't able to be by his side. Gwen on the other hand was always with Robin, she was considered an outlaw same as Robin's gang.

In the castle Marian had to be careful especially around Sir Guy. If he knew the truth about her, she wasn't entirely sure what he would do. There was something different in the air today, Marian was going to figure it out. If this feeling lead to anything harming Robin or any of her friends, she wasn't going to stand for it. Unless, it was absolutely necessary she would go to Guy for the information she needed.

Marian heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Marian asked.

"It is Sir Guy. I have come to ask you if you would like to go out on a ride with me?" Guy asked through the door. He wanted to talk to her face to face, but he wasn't going to intrude or her.

"I'll will join you in a few minutes. Could you have the horses ready to go, so we can leave right away." Marian asked. She wanted to keep up the appearance of being a loyal member of the castle, which meant being in the company of Guy for a while, then so be it. "Okay, I will be back to fetch you soon." Guy said, as left to make sure the horses were ready to go.

**_Outlaws Camp_**

Much who cooked lunch was at the fire getting another serving. It wasn't unusual to see him do this on a daily basic, he offered to give everyone else second before he took another serving. Will and Djaq were making an errand, little John had made the drop off with Allan. Robin had caught a cold and was in bed resting. Gwen had been by his side since he got sick. She wasn't feeling good herself, but she wasn't going to tell the others.

Robin was one of two of her best friends. Her other best friends was Marian. She could tell Robin and Marian were in love and was destined to be together. She wasn't going to stand in the way of that. When the Sheriff caught herself and Robin about a month back, he used them as test subjects. He brought in someone who made potions to the castle, and then set a trap, which Gwen and Robin walked into.

The sheriff had Robin knocked out and poured the potion in his mouth. After a while he woke, and it was evident what the potion was for. Gwen had a feeling Robin didn't know what he was doing, so she went along with whatever happened. There was no way she was going to hurt Robin, but she wasn't going to let him hurt her either. After he did what he needed to do, she figured out a way two get them out. She was half way out go the castle with Robin when the rest of the gang showed up and got them to safety.

The got back home Robin and herself were question by the others. Robin had no idea what had transpired to them those few hours. Since he was knocked out and he was under the potion's effect. Gwen on the other hand told them she didn't remember, she wasn't going to hurt both her best friends by telling them what had happened in the room when Robin and herself were capture in.

There shouldn't be any after effect from the potion the Sheriff gave Robin. Gwen hoped Robin just had a cold and not anything life threaten, which he would up dead. If Robin died, Marian would probably end up killing her for letting Robin die. Gwen would be sure to talk to Djaq when she got back with Will from their errands. She would ask Djaq to check Robin out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nottingham Castle**

Marian was ready to go horseback riding with Guy, her door was cracked open. Two voices could be heard from the hallway.

"So, it won't be long now. Hood will be dead within the week." The Sheriff voice said.

"How did you do it?" Guy asked him.

"The potion the healer gave him last month is slowly killing him. No one was the wiser. It will appear to be a cold, but it will get worse. In a few days, he will be so sick he won't be able to shoot his bow and arrow."

"Isn't there a cure for what he has?"

"Yes, but the ingredients for the cure will not be found within a fifteen mile radius. I had my men take care of the ingredients for the cure,"

"What are the ingredients?"

"Kala Jerra, Juniper Berries mixed with Thyme and Jasmine Flake." The Sheriff told Guy. Marian hand flew to her mouth. The man she loved was going to die, and there wasn't anything she could do to help. She had to find a way to get the news to the others without alerting Guy and the sheriff to what she was doing. Marian went to sit on the edge of her bed, so when Guy came in he would have no idea she had overheard their conversation.

It was a couple of moment later Guy appeared at the door.

"Marian are you ready to go?" Guy asked. Marian looked up and nodded her head, she didn't want to say anything for fear she would say something to tip Guy off to the fact she overheard the conversation between Guy and the Sheriff.

Guy walked beside him as she was lead to the stable. Marian got on the horse at the same time Guy got onto his. They rode for a bit. Marian knew Guy was going to say something to her, so she would have to think of something which would throw him of suspicion of what her mind was truly on.

"Lady Marian you seem to be preoccupied at the moment."

"Sorry, just trying to figure out what I want to do for a project that I am doing at this time." Marian said, as their horses continue down the road.

Little John and Allan were on their way back to the camp. In the distant they saw Marian and Guy who were out riding on their horses. They watched them pass by. Allan did a birdcall, which got Marian attention. She looked over at Guy. "So Guy I see there has not been any incident with Robin Hood lately." Marian said, as their horses stopped walking. Allan and John decided to listen to the conversation.

"Don't worry Hood will be no longer a problem for us, by the end of this week." Guy told her.

"How so?" Marian asked.

"The Sheriff poisoned him." Guy told her and Marian raised any eyebrow.

"With which poison?" Marian asked. If Guy Knew then when he said it Who ever was pout there could tell Djaq what it was.

"It's the poison Shade Rose, but you need not worry yourself about him anymore, let's get back to the castle now." Guy said, as they turned their horses back and headed back to the castle. Once Allan and John heard the news the raced off to the camp to tell the others of the news they heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Outlaws Camp_**

Gwen ears perked up as she heard someone coming through the woods. She knew it had to be one of the gang, due to the fact that the trap didn't go off. They seemed to be in a rush as well. Gwen let go of Robin's hand and she stood up, so she could go and find out why there were in a rush. When she got to the fire she saw Allan ad John who had bent over to catch their breath.

"Robin's been poisoned." Allan said.

"What," Gwen said, her mind was working how did he get poisoned, what the poison was and what the cure was.

"We heard he was poison not sure how, but he will be dead by the end of this week if we don't find the cure for him. Marian was out on a ride with Guy. That is how we found out." Little John said.

"What was the poison?" Gwen asked, maybe she had the cure in the garden she grew, no one knew she had a garden. She wanted to keep it that way.

"The poison given to him was called Shade Rose. Never really head of that poison before." Allan said.

"Bruno."

"Who's Bruno?" Allan and John asked at the same time. The other came around the camp, they were curious what was going on.

Much had left for a walk and just returned. Will and Djaq just came back from their errand.

"John and Allan on their way back saw Guy and Marian who were out on a ride. They overheard them talking Guy told Marian that Robin was poison with Shade Rose, he will die with in the week if the antidote isn't given to him. Bruno is the one which created the poison, which I helped created." Gwen said. She had to admit it was her fault, she should have noticed the sign right off the back. Now her best friend is paying with his life. She wasn't going to let him die.

It took a long time for them to get the antidote right. They left each other company when there was a fire at the workshop, she was glad she did. If she knew better she would have been killed in the fire a long with everything there.

"Master." Much said as he went to his master side. Gwen got out paper and write what she needed for the antidote. She handed the list to Allan, John, Will Djaq and Much.

"The best way to help him is if we find the ingredient Time is of the essence." Gwen said, as everyone headed off to go and find the ingredients. Gwen went back over to Robin side and sat down.

"Don't worry, I am not going to let you die my friend." Gwen promised, because if he died then she would let Marian kill her. This was her fault. Shade Rose was her fault if it was never created then she wouldn't be watching her best friend who lay on a cot fight for his life.

**_Nottingham Castle_**

Guy and Marian made it back into the castle. Marian was escorted back to Guy to her room. She knew there were things to be done. She had to find a way to go to Robin, she wasn't about to let him die and not know how she let about him. She had been stupid all this time acting like she didn't care much for him, but in turn she did care for him a lot. She wanted to get out of the castle. If she was not in her room, then they would know something was up. She knew she could make the bed up to make it look like she was sleeping, then she could go see Robin.

Marian moved quickly made the bed and then she headed out. She couldn't stay to long, she just wanted to tell Robin how she felt before anything else happened. At the window, she looked back at her bed. Satisfy the bed was made to fool everyone who came to her room did she jumped out the window and made her way to the ground, once at the ground she headed to Sherwood Forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Earltown Village_**

Allan went to the nearest village and asked if they have any herb on the list. He knew he would run to the end of the earth to save Robin. He wasn't going to be the one who did not help Robin. He wouldn't stop at this village; he would make his way to the all he village in the line or about he saw on the road he was traveling. He wasn't going to stop. He was a friend to Robin and would not let him down.

Allan knew his heart was with a certain young woman. He knew if he pursued her, Robin and Marian would have something to say about it. Acting differently around her when ever they were together was going to be noticed sooner or later. He wasn't sure if knew his feeling towards her where those of lust or genuine feeling. He would give his life to save her. He continued into the next village and he was disappointed, but he kept going.

Will, Djaq, Much, and Little John was having the same luck as Allan had with finding the herbs need to make the cure. There knew it was getting late, by how dark it was getting. They all started to head back to camp.

**_Outlaw's Camp_**

Marian made her way to the camp from the castle she made it out of the castle with no problem at all. Right now her heart was with Robin. Marian wanted to stay by his side, but knew it could not be. If she did then who would give him information from the castle. This was heartbreaking for her she was going to have to go back in an hour. Then come tomorrow she would be back at nighttime to stay with Robin for a bit.

Marian saw Gwen who was by Robin side. Gwen's eyes closed, but they popped opened and her hand went to her dagger. "Gwen, it is me Marian." Marian told her. "How is he?"

"Not to well, they guys are looking for the ingredients for the cure." Gwen told her.

"That is good." Marian said, as Gwen moved to let Marian sit beside him. Marian grabbed Robin hand and notice it was cold. With that Marian put his hand in her so his hand could warm up.

Gwen moved away to let them be alone. Gwen wondered what would happen if Marian and Robin found out had a hand in creating the poison Robin was poison with. Gwen knew it wasn't going to end well.

Her thoughts fell to Allan, and her feeling for him. Gwen was in love with Allan A Dale. She just couldn't admit it to anyone especially to herself. She wanted to be around him, but when they were together it was more arguments then anything else. Whenever She walked into a room her eyes immediately scanned to see if he was in the room when saw him it was then she relaxed. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for him.

Her thoughts were brought back to the present when she heard the other arrive back. It was late; the light of day was gone for the day.

"We have no luck finding any of the items on the list." Djaq told them. Gwen looked at the others. They shook their heads. Gwen knew her garden was their last hope.

Gwen then noticed Allan wasn't with the group. Now she was a bit worried.

"Where is Allan?" Gwen asked them.

"He must be out finding the ingredients or he could have gotten side track, you know how he is." Will said. Gwen knew exactly how Allan was. She had to admit Allan did get distracted with other women. Allan wasn't hers or at least his attention wasn't focused on here. Just knowing that fact hurt her just a bit. Gwen wasn't going to bring it up to Allan, due to the fact it would get turned into a fight. A fight wasn't what she wanted, not now with Robin's life on the life.

"If he is not here by midday tomorrow we will go look for him." Gwen said. She looked over at Marian who was by her side. "I must get back to the castle. Please let me know what is going on with Robin. I will be back at night." Marian told them. Each of them gave her a hug. Much went and sat down by Robin. Gwen looked over at Robin and Much; she was going to do the right thing for them there wasn't anything, which was going to stop her from saving her best friend. Gwen went over to where Will and Little John stood.

"Hey, I will be back. I have to go somewhere." Gwen told them. "It is getting dark. It's not safe to be traveling at night." John told her. "It can't be help. I must. I am not going to let Robin die. You know you can't stop me so just let me go." Gwen said with determination in her voice. John and Will looked at one another and they knew Gwen would not let the issue rest until did what needed to do.

"Fine, but be careful." John said. Gwen gave both John and Will a kiss on their check before turned at headed in to the forest. Gwen knew where her garden lied. No one would be out this late at night.

Rustling of branches near by caught her attention, and then someone ran into her. They both went down. When she righted herself, looked at who ran into her. It was Gavin of Locksley.

"Gwen please get this letter to King Richard. Don't stop or tell anyone what you are doing it important." Gavin said, he pressed a letter into her hand then he closed his eyes for the last time. Other movement caught her attention; it was the guards from the castle. Gwen moved away quietly as she could. The guards only knew Gavin was there and no one else, so Gwen wouldn't be seen.

Gavin was a good friend of her; she didn't know he was still alive.

Gwen had seen him a little while ago, but he was in the dungeon. They were rescuing some wrongly accused people. Gwen knew she had noticed him in the dungeon, but couldn't save him. Gwen wasn't even sure if he knew that they were there or not. Now He had given her a task and she was going to do it.

Gwen knew the King was finding in the Holy Land, wasn't sure exactly where he was fighting, but was going to find him and deliver the letter to him. Once the soldiers were gone, they had taken his body back to Nottingham. Gwen did notice the letter in his pocket, which looked like the same one she had.

She would read the letter later, which was if there wasn't a seal on it. If there was a seal on the letter, then she was not going to open it. If there was a seal it meant it was for the eyes of the king only.

The woods were getting cold as the night went on, it didn't bother Gwen needed to make it to her garden and get the ingredient now. It was now a life and death situation. Robin was her best friend and Gwen would not let him die. If Robin did die then the sheriff and Bruno would die by her hands. Marian would kill her for letting Robin die. At that point she would let Marian kill her without putting up a fight. She would deserve it. Gwen had help create the poison and if her best friend die by the poison, it was only right to die by the one he loved. For she had killed the one she loved.

The entrance was clear the stairs were an easy climb down. Gwen made sure the entrance was covered back up. The basket by the door Gwen grabbed, for it would hold the cure. It was a good thing she had found this place. These herbs Gwen had grown down here had saved people on numerous occasion. She wouldn't give this place up for anything.

All but two of the ingredients could be found there. It was Jasmine Flake and Thyme. She wasn't sure how the cure would work if two of the ingredients were missing. Gwen would have to make it without that ingredient. If he died just because of two missing ingredient then she would never forgive herself. Robin would be either cured or killed by the poison. If he survived then she would grow the missing ingredients in her garden as soon as she knew Robin was okay.

It was a nice walk back to the camp; the letter was in her pocket. Safe and sound no one would know it was there unless Gwen said it was there. Everyone was sleep when she got back. Much was by his master side.

Much loved Robin and would give his life to saves Robin. Gwen was sure Robin would do the same. It was a great thing, to have friends. Gwen had Robin and Marian, of course Much was a friend of Gwen, not like Robin and Marian.

Gwen knew how to make the antidote, it would take a few hours for it to be ready, but first she needed to get some sleep. The ingredients were put away so no one could use them. Gwen went and lay down on her bed as soon as her head hit the ground she was asleep.

Allan was tired, it was dark, but he needed to find the ingredient on the list. Robin needed to be saved. The money he had to him was only a few silver coins; he hoped it would be enough to get all he needed. He had every ingredient on the list except Jasmine Flake and Thyme. He came to a village he asked for the person who grown herbs, he was pointed to a house. The last two ingredients were going to be there he hoped.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Crescent Village_**

The house looked as if it was going to fall, but it stood there. Allan entered. There was an elderly lady there.

"Hello madam, I am wondering if you have the herb called Jasmine Flakes and Thyme?" Allan asked. She looked at here.

"You love her don't you?"

"Excuse me, what are you talking about mate?" Allan asked confused.

"You are doing this for her, getting the ingredients on the list. You want to save her."

Allan was a little uncomfortable with someone saying he was in love with Gwen; he himself wasn't ready to admit it to himself just yet.

"Yes, I am. Please tell me you have Jasmine Flakes and Thyme." Allan said. If admitting he was in love was going to save Robin's life he would admit he was in love with Gwen.

"I was expecting you. Here it is." The elderly woman said, she gave him the bag with all the ingredients in separate bags. Allan took the bag from the woman. "Beware she is going to leave for a long while, then you are going to betray your friends before you see her again. When you do see her again she will be different."

Allan needed to get back to camp, it was going to be awhile before he could get back By his estimated it would be midday when he got back to camp. He pushed what the elderly woman had said and he headed back to camp.

**_Outlaw's Camp_**

When John awoken, he saw Gwen was resting he was glad she was back. The day got started the only change was they were all worried about Robin.

They decided to let Gwen to sleep as long as they could. John could tell something was up with her, but did not bring it up to anyone else he was sure if anything was wrong she would tell them. She did sleep till midday.

Allan was still not back so Will went to find him, but reported back Allan wasn't in any of his usual spots, actually no one had seen him since yesterday. Now they started to worry about him. If he was caught they would have to go rescue him. Robin was the one who thought on his feet and was able to get them out of any situation they where in.

"We will go see if Allan is in the castle in a bit. First we got to wake Gwen up so she can start to work on the antidote." John told the other. John went and shook Gwen awake. Gwen opened her eyes. It was then she realized it was midday.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Gwen said, as she sat up and got her bearing before she stood up and headed to the ingredients.

She started to prepare the antidote. She had all the ingrediants mix except for Jasmine Flake and Thyme, which he had none of. Djaq was there watching, so if Gwen wasn't there and it happened again Djaq could make it.

"I am not sure how this is going to turn out I don't have the last two ingredient." Gwen admitted.

"But I do." Allan said, as he appeared next to them. Gwen turned around and saw he had all of the ingredients in his hand. Allan set them down on the table. Gwen was so happy in one swift movement she had kissed him on the lips. Then she went back and completed the antidote. Allan stood there stunned.

"Make sure he drinks all of antidote." Gwen told Djaq. By this time it was getting dark. The others had done the normal routine. They didn't want others to go hungry even if one of them were sick.

Gwen went over and helped him sit up. Then got him to drink a bit of the antidote. Not soon after Marian appeared. Gwen knew she was worried about Robin. She moved away from them. In a bit she would have to go. The letter in her pocket was for the king and she was going to get it to him. She saw Much who had talked to Marian.

After a few minutes Marian came at her, she was pissed. Marian grabbed Gwen and slammed her against a tree.

"You did this to him. You should be a shame of your self. If he dies, you're dead. Do you understand me. Now get out of here I don't want to see you again. " Marian said, with so much angry Gwen was actually scared of her.

"I am sorry. If that is what you want."

"Yes, it is what I want." Marian told her then she let her go. This was a good enough out as any. Allan was sleep she wanted to say bye to him, but she knew when Marian was like this she wasn't going to try anything. If she did Gwen knew she would be hurting in a few hour after trying to what she wanted to do. The result of not listening to Marian was being in pain.

Right now Gwen didn't want Marian last action between them to be the one of Marian hurting her, so she thought better of it. Gwen grabbed her hooded clock and started to walk in the direction on Nottingham.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Road out of Nottingham_**

Gwen made her way into the city it wasn't going to be hard to find a horse and start to go were the king was at. No one was going to know where she was going to go. Gavin gave her a job, it was going to get done. There wasn't anything anyone could stop her from do it. This letter was important and she had no idea what was in the letter, it was for the king's eyes only, that was the way it was going to stay.

Gwen made her way over to a stable, the horses were all resting in their stall. Gwen's eyes caught the one she wanted to buy. It might be hard to have the owner let go of the horse, but it was imperative she gets the horse so she could delivery the message to the king.

"Sir, I am in need of a horse." Gwen said, her hood hid her face. She didn't want the others to come and look for her. The owner of the stable came up to her.

"Is this buying or renting?" The owner asked.

"I am wanting to buy your horse." Gwen said, as she decided the price she was willing to let go to get the horse.

"Which horse are you wanting to buy?" The Owner asked. Gwen had seen the names of the horses on the door. She knew exactly which one she wanted.

"I would like to buy Howler." Gwen said.

"It will be twelve pence." The owner told her. Gwen got out her moneybag and took out five shillings. She handed to him. The owner looked at her.

"Bless you." The owner said, as he got his stable boy to get the horse ready for her. Five minutes had pass by when her horse was brought out to her. Gwen checked the horse's feet and made sure she wasn't going to be tracked. Once she was satisfied she wasn't going to be followed she got on Howler and took off on her journey to where the king was at.

_**Nottingham Castle**_

Marian once again had to head back to the castle, she was still pissed at Gwen for almost killing the man she loved. She knew in her heart Gwen would never do anything to hurt anyone on purpose. Once she calmed down she would go and apologize to her. Right now, she had to make sure Robin would get better. She slipped back into her room. A moment later there was a knock on the door.

"Yes, who is it." Marian asked as sleepily as she could make it.

"It is Guy. The Sheriff request your present in the Great Hall." Guy told her. Marian wondered what the Sheriff wanted from her.

"I will be there in a moment." Marian said, as she made sure she looked presentable. A few minutes later she emerged from her room and headed down to the Great Hall. When she stepped in she saw the sheriff sitting in his chair. Marian walked up and stood beside him.

"Ah…Marian good you are here. I would like you to know Robin Hood will no longer be a problem for us. Since you were once betrothed to him I want to know your feeling on this." The Sheriff said.

Marian was sure this was a trap to see if she was loyal to them or still loyal to Robin. She knew what she had to do.

_'Please forgive me, my love.' _Marian thought to her self. She had to do this. To convince the Sheriff, for her sake she was still loyal to him. In her heart Robin would always be the one for her. No matter what anyone told her.

"Well, my thought on this matter is good ridden, it is good we are ridding ourselves of this outlaw. Once he is gone maybe life will start to get better for us. We won't have to be looking over our shoulder to see if he's going to ambush us for what we have. I have been taken advantage of one two many times.

"So once he is gone, it will be better for us." Marian said, she did add a bit of anger behind her words. The sheriff had to believe she no longer cared for Robin of Locksley. Of course it was just an act for her. Marian loved Robin and would protect him at al cost. Even if it means dying for him, she would gladly do it.

"Good you are dismissed." The Sheriff said. Marian went back to her room and laid down, she was tired. Her eyes closed and were asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Outlaw's Camp_**

The day was getting lighter. Since Robin was down it wouldn't make any good reason to try to do a big plan without him. So their day consisted of feeding the poor, and making sure they did a few ambush. Of course without Robin they couldn't say much. They were sure everyone knew traveling through Sherwood Forest they would meet Robin Hood Men and Robin himself.

Djaq stayed with Robin and made sure he drank the antidote. Allan was still sleeping since he had been up for a long time. Djaq was worried about Gwen she had yet to return. Of course she had never seen Marian that angry with anyone before.

What was going to happen between those three now. Djaq considered Gwen as a sister she never had. It was nice to do girl talk and all. Right now she wasn't sure how she felt about Gwen creating a poison. At least she knew some of what she was capable of doing.

"Djaq what going on?" Robin asked groggily.

"Robin, you are better." Djaq said, as she gave him a hug.

"What do you mean I am better. I am not sick." Robin said.

"Yes, you were. You were poisoned. We got the antidote and you've been drinking it since yesterday." Djaq told him. Robin looked around.

"Where is everyone at?" Robin asked, as he tried to sit up. Djaq pushed him back down.

"You need to rest. Little John, Much, and Will have gone to make delivery. Marian is at the castle. Allan is sleeping." Djaq told him, she was hesitant on telling him where Gwen was?

"Where is Gwen right now?" Robin asked her.

"I am not sure. After what happened between Marian and Gwen I think Gwen is giving Marian time to cool down." Djaq admitted.

"What exactly happened between them?"

"Gwen helped created the poison which was forced upon you by the sheriff."

"What! How?"

"Not sure, but you can ask Gwen when she gets back."

"I will do just that." Robin said, as his eyes closed ad he fell back to sleep. Djaq sighed. It was good Robin's body had decided to sleep. She knew Marian would be happy to see Robin getting better.

The day has moved along just fine, nothing really had happened. There was not any real movement from Robin's Hood gang. It was a good thing Robin was getting better. Allan had woken up, the first thing he asked was about Robin. Once he knew he was okay he then asked about Gwendolyn. Of course Djaq told him what had transpired. Allan wasn't happy about it, but he didn't really say much of anything.

The gang did what they could, of course they did stop a few noble who were making their way by Sherwood Forest. They were able to get a good amount of items from them.

**_Nottingham Castle_**

"Since Robin Hood is no more we can get on to business as usual." The Sheriff said, as he clapped his had together. Marian who stood next to Guy wasn't happy at all, she was worried about Robin. She wanted to go see him to see if the antidote worked.

"Yes what this plan of yours?" Guy asked.

"We are going to raise the taxes again." The Sheriff said. Marian was about to say something but keep her mouth shut. If she got herself into trouble now, it wouldn't help the others out of their situation. Marian needed to stay on the sheriff and Guy good side.

"Very well."

"Oh….and Guy you will take a wife. I have picked one out for you. She will be arriving shortly." The Sheriff said. Guy mouth opened as if he was going to say something, then he closed his mouth. Marian didn't know what to say.

She knew Guy was still supposedly in love with her, he wasn't going to be happy with that news. Marian was glad that Guy was going to be married to someone else.

Marian hoped the sheriff didn't have any means to marry him off. If he did she would find a way to sabotage it. Her heart belongs to Robin. No one could tell her differently.

"Yes," Guy said, as he left the room. Marian followed him, not wanting to end up like Guy. She caught up with Guy.

"Guy." Marian said, as she saw guy stop so she could catch up with him.

"Marian."

"I am sorry for the predicament the sheriff had put you in," Marian said. Guy looked at her.

"Maybe she will be just like you." Guy told her. Marian knew he wanted her still, but he wasn't going to have her. As it was he was going to be a married man soon.

"Guy you don't mean that." Marian said.

"I love you and I will not stop loving you." Guy admitted to her.

"Guy, you do not mean that. There is a little place in both our hearts, which will always love each other, but you know neither of us are going to get our way. There is no way the sheriff will let us marry one another." Marian said. She hoped it would be true and Guy would not bring it up to the sheriff, if he did she had a feeling the sheriff would make her marry against her will.

Guy looked a bit heartbroken.

"If you will excuse me I must see to it my wife will have good accommodation." Guy said, as he left her side. Marian hoped the best for Guy, maybe his wife will change him for the better and not for the worse. Marian headed back to her room. Her mind was on Robin.

**_Road Outside of Nottingham_**

Gwen rode for a while, she was making good time. She was going to make it to where ever the King was at. Right now she needed to get to the King with the letter. It was a good she had her wit about her. Since she had the incident with Marian it left her free to do what she needed to do. She hoped Robin was he wasn't she would have a short life.

Gwen knew her horse had to rest so she took a little ways away from the road and she let her horses eat the grass around the river next to it. Gwen mind wondered about her life. Her mind landed on Allan. He was a great person to be around, it wasn't nice that she just left without saying anything to him about she left. It made her feel a little guilty for not saying anything to him.

This was one time she wanted to be back with the gang, but for now that wasn't possible. This was for the greater good. It didn't matter once she was able to get the letter to King it would be okay. If she died getting the letter to the king it was still an honor.

Once it was safe Gwen got back on her horse. She started to head to where the information she got from her travel so far pointed her towards the Holy Lands. All she needed was to get to the king safely and give him the letter then she could back to Robin, Marian and the gang. Well, that was if she was still part of the gang when she got back from this errand.

Gwen knew Robin and Marian would be even pissed when they found out what she did when they were capture by the Sheriff. Right now she had to contrite with the mission on hand.

She kept an eye out on the road as she went along it. It was midday. The ride was nice and smooth. There was a town coming up in about three miles. It was going to be some time before she got to the town.


End file.
